This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying articles along a conveying locus or path of a predetermined irregular shape at a constant speed.
In various kinds of article working processes in factories in a variety of technical fields, a great many apparatuses for conveying articles along a circular conveying locus or path at a constant speed have heretofore been employed. However, no apparatus for conveying articles along a conveying locus or path of a predetermined irregular shape has been known.
We have made various close studies to develop an apparatus for conveying articles along a conveying locus of a predetermined irregular shape at a constant speed which is essential for effecting various kinds of article working or production processes continuously and efficiently in a variety of factories and we have succeeded in obtaining a conveyor apparatus according to the present invention which is capable of accomplishing such an object.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for conveying articles along a conveying locus or path of a predetermined irregular shape at a constant speed.
The chains which have been employed as one of the means for transmitting motive power in various kinds of machines or production systems have advantageous characteristics for use as constant-speed conveyor units of articles because the locus of movement thereof can be set substantially as desired. Aiming at and making the best use of this characteristic feature of chains, we have devised a conveying apparatus of the present invention which can be moved by a conveyor chain or belt which moves along a conveying locus or path of a predetermined irregular shape wherein means is provided separately for carrying or supporting the articles to be conveyed.